


【凯源】十九八

by Azriver



Category: Karroy
Genre: Karroy - Freeform, M/M, 凯源 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 06:58:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azriver/pseuds/Azriver
Summary: 人物设定：十九岁王俊凯X十八岁王源其他：万字永动车   放肆一下BY：符城尘





	【凯源】十九八

**Author's Note:**

> 人物设定：十九岁王俊凯X十八岁王源  
> 其他：万字永动车 放肆一下  
> BY：符城尘

01.  
王源十八岁生日会定在周末，王俊凯硬是提前三天赶回来了。彼时王源困得不行，晕晕乎乎地埋在被窝里等王俊凯，结果被一阵黏腻腻的吻给弄醒了。

王俊凯的虎牙衔着他的嘴角，咬得些微麻痛。王源蹙眉推开王俊凯，缓缓眨了眨眼，又笑嘻嘻地盯着王俊凯略微疲倦却干净的眉眼。

唇角上扬的弧度非常讨人，染上笑意的杏眼在昏暗的暖黄光线下清亮得可怕，王俊凯觉得呼吸一窒，重新俯身靠近王源。

口腔里清冽的气息缓解了心头的疲钝，湿热的唇舌密实地纠缠。王俊凯一下一下舔吻王源线条紧绷的脖颈，啃咬下方凹陷的锁骨和突出的喉结，但没有使力，只留下短暂性泛红的印子。

房间的水声淅淅沥沥，王源趴在枕头上随意翻着手机，躺得四仰八叉的，被子也踢到了床尾。他的方格睡裤本来就短，这会全蹭到了腿根，滑腻白皙的大腿暴露在空气中，往深处挪过视线，甚至能隐隐看见黑色内裤边缘柔软地勒住上半边圆润的臀瓣。

王俊凯洗完澡出来就看到他这一副不安分的模样，略带不满地抓住他乱晃的脚踝，从肌肉纹理分明的小腿一直向上摸到膝盖窝摩挲，然后沿着伸直的线条揉上未被布料遮掩住的下半边臀瓣，还氤氲着水汽的手指使肌肤格外敏感。

“还能不能睡了？”王源握住王俊凯的手腕，让他躺下来，随即翻身压住他的一侧肩膀。

“睡啊。”王俊凯顺了顺王源的脊背，另一只手摁醒了手机屏幕，光亮跳闪过00:00，“生日快乐，宝宝。”

“这次我是真的长大了，”王源笑了笑，吻上王俊凯若有所思的眉心，“你可别再哭了王俊凯，你一哭我都不想长大了。”

桃花眼里的光颤了颤，但虎牙尖露了出来，只是嗓音仍然干涩，“你总着急着长大，我总着急着你长大。”说罢王俊凯掐了把王源的脸蛋，笑说，“我尽量表演出一点开心吧。”

“王俊凯你能不能真情实感一点，要替我开心啊，我一直追在后面也是很累的。”

“站在一起会更累，你行么。”

“那咋不能呢。”

“你还小。”

“……跟你聊不下去了。”

王源顶了王俊凯大腿一膝盖，背过身不想理他。王俊凯截住他的动作，又把他捞进怀里。“那可不行，我们还有无数个十年的话要讲。”

“那你现在欠我一句，晚安。”王源将脑袋靠在王俊凯的胸口，心里腹诽了一句，真硬。

“晚安，宝宝。”王俊凯吻了吻王源柔软的发顶，暖烘烘的味道催促着睡意。

 

02.  
王源睡梦中被亲亲碰碰的痒意唤回意识，不用想也知道是谁。刚迷迷瞪瞪半睁开眼，就被实打实亲了一下眼皮。王俊凯的手轻轻地在他下身抚摸，没有过多难耐的刺激，王源往他怀里蹭了蹭，享受这种舒服宠溺的快感。

原本两人的睡姿就是胸贴胸、腿夹腿的，胯间的晨起反应真实又直接。王俊凯见王源快到起床的点也毫无转醒的迹象，便从短裤下裤管伸进去随意揉搓了两下，抓紧时间帮他舒缓欲望。

“嘶。”王俊凯蓦地擦过顶端，略微干涩的指腹带了一丝毛毛的刺痛。王源双眸含水地瞪他，也不知道是睡意还是快意掀起的波光，“不给你弄了，好疼。”

“太干了。”王俊凯把王源的睡裤拉过膝盖，内裤却只往下扯了扯，手从下边缘抽了出来从上边缘探了进去，重新摩挲着茎身。熟悉的速度和力度让王源很快便情动起来，顶端的缝口逐渐渗出前列腺液，湿哒哒地沾了王俊凯一手。

黏腻的布料紧贴着弓起的茎体，有点难受，王源小幅度地挣扎了一下，手搭在内裤边就要把碍事的物事除去，却被王俊凯按在腹部的手制止住了。

“弄湿内裤了。”王源不满地用气音抱怨。

“没事儿，刚好换我给你新买的。”王俊凯露着虎牙亲了亲他鼓起的嘴角。

“王俊凯你真烦。”王源舔了一下他的虎牙尖，自暴自弃把脸埋进被褥里。

此时点点嫩红的性器头部从内裤上边缘露出了，王俊凯用拇指将顶端的皮茎褪了褪，露出嫩粉的龟头，湿腻的食指点着羞涩的裂缝，间或抠挖一下。掺杂着睡意的嗓音慵懒又低哑，“现在不疼了吧，帮我摸摸，嗯？”

王源闭眼低低嗯了一声，往后摸去，在触碰到烫手的硬度又急忙收了回来，肩膀都瑟缩了一下。“王俊凯你……”王源为难地抬眼望向王俊凯，脸颊带着浅色的酡红。王俊凯的下身已然是情动的状态，即使包裹在弹性布料里也能感受到其炽热与挺硬，一般这种时候干这档子事时间要延长许久。

“弄软一点就行，我不射。”王俊凯安抚性地吻了吻王源涨红的耳尖，手下动作不停，搓热嫩红的龟头后又一顺到底，抚弄肿得沉沉甸甸的球囊，慢慢收拢手指捏揉，时不时又攀上炽热的阴茎安抚。

王源被逼得只能在鼻子里哼哼唧唧地低吟，在意识渐渐抽离的瞬间喷薄出一股白浊。

“小王子一点也不快啊，上节目的时候不说才十分钟么。”

王源在喉间哼了一声，心想你这醋吃得也真够陈年旧账的，便侧过脸让王俊凯亲自己，轻柔的吻缠绵又舒适。

王源缓了缓，翻身跪坐在王俊凯一条大腿上，从湿了一块的黑色内裤里解开他束缚已久的茎体，先用手帮他撸了两把。修长白皙的手指挤压着肿胀的阴茎头，溢出的前列腺液用拇指抹去，然后又转着圈按摩，循环反复。

前列腺液流得差不多了，顶端也软下了些，王俊凯一向觉得王源的手实在漂亮得过分，从指根到指尖的线条流畅干净，骨节凸起的弧度都迷人。此时这双手正握在自己炙热的地方上下滑动，没有把实，而是虚虚拢着茎身，手指的跹动似乎带着旋律与节奏，造成的视觉冲击之大，禁不住卷起更强烈的意欲。

王俊凯摸了摸王源的腰窝想让他下去，自己再忍一忍。

谁料王源更凑近了些，微微勾起一边嘴角，笑得撩人，连唇边那道细纹都性感得要命，“别想了王俊凯，我射了，你也得射。”语气似乎在说一场什么非要分出输赢的游戏。王源脱掉自己湿腻不堪的内裤，用软着的地方轻轻蹭着王俊凯茎身分明的纹路，湿漉漉的浊液从王源的顶端黏上王俊凯的皮茎上，遗留下道道水痕。

王俊凯的喉结滚了几下，这两年他不止身高拔高了，喉结也比以前要突出了不少，看上去更加有了成熟的味道。王源俯下身啃他的喉结，王俊凯捏着他的下巴迫使他昂起脖子，将饱满的唇瓣送到嘴边。

王源的睡衣T恤虽然宽松，但是牢牢压在王俊凯身上的姿势让挺立的乳尖随着呼吸起伏，时不时蹭过王俊凯的胸口。王俊凯用鼻音在他耳边哄着，让他微微抬起腹部好将下摆卷上去。

王源不愿意，更重地压在他身上，被王俊凯隔着薄薄的面料掐了一把胸口，吓得他赶紧抽出一只在下身动作的手撑住他胸膛，说，“你别这样弄，我得硬。”

“硬呗，我帮你弄出来。”王俊凯搂在王源腰窝的手从紧实的小腹沿着肌肤纹理往上，暖烫的手心严丝合缝地划过每一寸滑腻，然后细细摩挲着乳晕，将乳尖夹在指腹拉扯揉捏。

王源没什么力气，往下坐了坐，将王俊凯的性器和自己的下身握在一块，上下套弄。半硬的阴茎很快便食髓知味地勃起，王源弄手指包裹住两人的阴茎头，敏感的顶部互相摩擦，溢出的前列腺液滴在腿根，也不知道是谁的更多一些，弄得湿腻不堪，随着上下滑动发出咕哝的水声。

王俊凯微张的唇偶尔逸出短促的喘息，性感至极，惹得王源不住啃他的喉头。王源忙不过来，王俊凯空出一只手拢住剩下的部分，滴到手心里的透明液体也被尽数抹在了两人的茎身上。

两人本来就有两三个月见不着了，憋得久，彼此间熟悉心念的肌肤接触带来了大大的满足感，更添半分性爱的愉悦，没一会小腹泛起酸软，王源泄了出来，王俊凯覆上他还抓着两人顶部的手重重揉搓了几下，也射了出来。泛滥的白浊从两人的指缝缓缓渗出，濡湿床单。

 

03.  
连续三天王源都在高强度地训练，王俊凯照常白天去上课，晚上回公寓，有时候他晚课回来也不见王源训练结束。除了第一天彼此发泄过后，两人也未纵欲，也许他们心照不宣地等待着什么酣欢又隐秘的乐事。

生日会很顺利，王源又暗戳戳地唱了几首歌给他哥表白，他哥呢，也很信守承诺，表面笑嘻嘻心里哭唧唧的，给他语无伦次地说了一通祝福。同台几秒一直蒸腾着粉色的热气。

过完后台的庆生会，王俊凯先去车里等着，浪漫的情歌没放到一半，王源就蹦蹦跳跳钻进了副驾驶。

王源眉目间还残余着方才的热闹与成年的欣喜，王俊凯看着喜欢，拖着尾音哄道:“哥哥抱，好不好？”

王源挑了挑眉，还是对王俊凯一如往常幼稚了把，软软撒娇，“哥哥，抱着。”

王俊凯吃这一套，唇角的笑纹都可欢，他放低了两人的座椅，直接搂住王源的腰把他带坐在了自己腿间，后背挨着起伏的胸膛。

“亲哥哥一口。”王俊凯继续哄他。

王源听话地噘嘴亲上去。

柔软的唇舌似乎残留着奶油的余味，甜腻腻的，仿佛结了一层糖膜黏在两人舌面。王俊凯搅着王源湿滑的舌根，吮吸他微微嘟起索吻的唇肉，过多的唾液浸湿两人纠缠的上下唇。

王源也不甘示弱，啃咬着王俊凯的下颌和脸侧，黏黏糊糊的，瘦削细长的手指从卫衣领口摸入，在王俊凯的后颈和肩胛骨细细磨蹭，偶尔用指尖打着圈点弄，像做恶作剧一样。王俊凯被弄得有些痒，抓下他的一边手腕放在唇边，轻啄着腕踝内侧，然后吻进掌心，细细将每一节分明小巧的指骨都用唇爱抚了一遍，弄得王源比之前他弄自己的还要痒。不轻不重地捏着王源脚腕和小腿肚的手也缓缓上移。

意乱情迷间，王俊凯的手一直摩挲着王源从牛仔裤破口露出的膝盖，滚烫的温度触碰到略微冰凉的皮肤，激起一阵舒适的酸麻。

“还那么喜欢穿破洞裤。”王俊凯笑了一声，带着七分假意的不满和三分暧昧的戏谑，手从破洞更深入了些。王源清瘦修长的腿包裹在牛仔裤里尚显得宽余，王俊凯转了转手腕的角度直直摸上光滑细腻的大腿，在那处反复刮擦。另一只手悄无声息地伸入王源毛衣下摆，一节一节勾勒他的脊椎，在酸软的腰间按揉的时间更久。

王源一把摁住王俊凯就要碰到胯间作乱的手，在喉咙压抑着喘息，“不行，会忍不住。”此时王源完全陷在了王俊凯的两腿间，尾椎骨挤逼着那人略微起感觉的地方，热气隔着布料传到毛孔里，脸颊都红了一片。

王俊凯不置可否，反倒把王源换了一个面，这下王源大腿完全卡在了王俊凯的腰部，突如此来的“卡裆”让王源疼得嗷了一声。王俊凯被他逗笑了，把人轻轻压在方向盘上，将各种可爱的抱怨全部堵在了嘴里。吻着吻着两人幅度也大了些，王源的肩胛骨抵着方向盘，硌得难受，便推了一把王俊凯的胸口，迫使他向后倒去，自己屁股往后挪了挪，倾身压上去，一下子扭转了形势，将人按在座椅背上啃。

两人气喘吁吁地分开，王俊凯歪头想了想，凑在王源唇上低语，“宝宝，想不想看星星？”

王源一脸不可置信地瞪他：“王俊凯你有毒吧，”瞅了一眼他们顶在一块的下身，王源撇撇嘴：“你不觉得我们的情况比较适合回家？”

听了王源的话，王俊凯的笑容倒是有些玩味，半扶半抱将他放到副驾驶，然后在王源疑惑的目光里也跨了过来，手一伸将座椅放倒了。王源没准备，吓了一跳，攥住王俊凯的衣袖才不至于一下子后脑勺磕地。

王俊凯顺势用手掌垫着王源的脑袋，一只膝盖插在了王源微微分开的两腿之间，有一下没一下地蹭着，唇舌早就迫不及待地重新纠缠在了一起。

牛仔裤只被脱到了膝弯，因为王源嫌待会穿上麻烦，王俊凯就搂着人侧躺着，将勃起抵进王源夹紧的腿根，滚烫的性器与同样炙热的肌肤摩擦，像灼烧一样。腿间抽插的节奏很缓慢，胯间套弄的动作也很细致，王源的手覆在王俊凯揉捏抚慰自己阴茎的手上，随着王俊凯的手指在顶端的口缝抠挖发出愉悦的哼哼声。濒临高潮的时候，王俊凯的速度也乱了章法，在腿根进出的每一下又重又快，将那处白皙的肌肤擦得发红发热，时不时磨到阴囊，蹭得王源直发疼。好几次王俊凯侧了角度，阴茎就蹭着臀缝来回摩擦，心理和生理的快感让两人既兴奋又害羞，贴合的身体微微打颤。

发泄过后，王源匀过了一口长气，鼻息间都是情事的气味。他凉凉瞥着王俊凯，“说好的看星星？”

王俊凯舌尖舔一圈下唇，扬了扬下巴示意王源往上看。王源才发现王俊凯不知道什么时候把车天窗打开了，倒真有些零碎的星光潜进眼底。

“刚刚你躺着不是看了吗？”王俊凯舔了舔虎牙，“你要是看不够，我们再来一次，你可以继续看。”

最后王俊凯被王源亮着兔牙揍了一顿，安分下来。揍完王源又温柔地舔舐王俊凯敞开的锁骨，让两人都平复下来，终于将回家提上行程。

 

04.  
夜风稍凉，加之两人小小做了一次，回到公寓后也没有之前那般火烧火燎了，冷静下来后不知怎么矜持了起来。

十八九岁的少年到底还是纯情，情事做了不知道多少遍，彼此的身体也熟悉到吻哪一块的皮肤不容易留下痕迹或者摸腿根几厘米处能更快起感觉。等到无需再忍耐的时候，反倒生出几分情怯。

小马哥和史强等了几个钟，差点以为他们的小祖宗轰轰烈烈私奔去了，急得干上火。王俊凯和王源分出心思去逗他们，好不容易把他们哄走，心头那些旖旎的心思也去了大半，是以两个助理也没发现王俊凯和王源的表现有些僵硬。

当房门落了锁，那些缱绻的情欲又涨起来了，但还是克制的。

“我先洗？”

“嗯，你去吧。”

平常两人对话语气绝不会这么平淡，偶尔还会闹一下说要不要一起洗。现在这种情况真是一根细绳岌岌可危地拉着，狂躁的心硬是被刻意攥紧、压平，极易擦枪走火。于是王源也不敢造次，王俊凯更加不敢多看王源，王源卸完妆不久，眼角都还是红通通的，看着软得不行，就想亲亲抱抱，这一抱也是不能做人了。

等王源进去浴室，王俊凯刚洗完澡冷静下来的情绪又躁动起来了，光是听到断断续续的水流声都心猿意马。

水声停了很久，王俊凯双手往后撑坐在床位，仰起头看着虚空，半晌抿了抿缺乏血色的唇，起身。

王源显然被突然闯入的王俊凯吓了一跳，指尖还泛着晶莹的光泽，洗手池上润滑精油的瓶盖反扣在台面上。王源赶紧拧开花洒，薄薄的雾气弥漫在浴室里，没什么实质性地遮挡后头灼人的视线。

“我帮你？”

一些事情的决定上，王俊凯总是比王源更一腔热血和不易妥协，王源求稳，王俊凯求远，两人磕磕绊绊纠缠了这么些年，也说不上谁比谁更孤勇，但只要一个人下了决意，另一个人总会义无反顾地追去。通常王俊凯是主动的一方，但王源绝不是被动的一方，王俊凯能进一步，王源也不会吝啬向他露出软肋。

王俊凯挨近了些，关了花洒，伸出被淋湿的手臂揽住王源的一边胳膊，从他的胯部蹭着湿漉漉的皮肤滑到软趴趴的性器处，使了点劲唤醒残留的感觉。王源轻喘着，酥爽的快感从尾椎暖到小腹。身体不由挨着王俊凯的手臂黏糊糊地磨蹭，手指摸到王俊凯小臂上浅青色的血管，微微凸起的形状更添少年的俊朗与性感。

氤氲的水汽将两人的体温融到一个不可思议的热度，王俊凯湿湿的手掌揉捏着王源滑润的臀肉，稍稍往下便触到了不怎么碰过的沟壑。

王源不自在地呜咽了声，撞在王俊凯心里使得他眸色深了几分。食指不由分说挤进了夹紧的臀瓣，在臀缝间浅戳，轻轻抚摸着那几道褶皱。

王源整个身子颤抖起来，羞赧和害怕交织堵在胸口。他拼命喘了几口气，才勉强让横冲直撞的心脏冷静下来，“王俊凯，你别……嗯……”

沾了精油的指尖只是点了点中间紧闭的缝口就让王源紧张地闷哼，王俊凯将他搂进怀里，手掌牢牢掐在腰窝处不让他动弹，动作不停的手用滑溜溜的指腹来回摩擦夹紧的缝隙。

王源只觉得随着王俊凯动作越发加快，后处被揉得发烫发酸，甚至有点红肿的征兆，然后冷不丁被锲入一指，尽管只有一截指头，也把王源吓得够呛。不过除了不适的异物感，倒没什么难以忍受的疼痛。

王俊凯还想深入的时候被王源推了一把，“你出去，你顶得我难受。”王源低垂下眼眸，脸颊染着绯色。

王俊凯的胯间实实嵌在王源的腹部，热度和羞耻感勾得也隐隐要硬。王俊凯眸色沉底，指尖蓦地往里戳穿，节节推进，直至整根没入。王源咬着唇，下巴抵在王俊凯锁骨处，从鼻子里哼出几声。

内壁柔软湿滑，纠缠蠕动着，被手指微曲着来回戳弄，王源的拒绝微乎其微。王俊凯反复将精油涂抹在肠壁以及括约肌处一圈薄肉，感觉到松软些微才干脆利落地抽出手指。

“宝宝，冲一冲吧。”王俊凯吻了吻王源红透的耳廓，被那人红着眼角狠狠瞪了一眼。

两人眼底均是一片春色。

 

05.  
王源穿着件大号T恤光着两条小细腿就走出来了，王俊凯盯着他的白皙姣好的小腿看了两眼就收回了视线，想起刚刚一冲动在浴室做的事，纵使强装镇定，面皮也禁不住发热。

等到王源跨进他两腿间，他才不得不与那双清迥的杏眼对视。王俊凯手黏在王源腿根摸了把，觉得不对劲，又往里探了探，发现T恤里竟然什么都没穿。

“去把内裤穿上。”王俊凯喷了口气，手安分地放在王源的脚踝处，不痛不痒地捏着。

“我穿上，你就不做了么？”王源嗤笑一声，用鼻尖蹭着王俊凯的下巴，两片唇瓣偶尔碰到他脖子上的肌肤，像是若有若无的亲吻，撩得王俊凯心尖发颤。

他把王俊凯本来就领口大敞的黑色睡袍扯得更开，手指不安分地摩挲裸露出来的大片脖颈和后背，唇瓣滑到凹陷的锁骨处，细细嘬着。

王源怎么可能任由自己始终处于劣势，他要真想来，王俊凯也知道自己敌不过。

“那倒不可能。”王俊凯握住王源瘦削的膝窝，稍稍一使劲便让他坐在了自己大腿上，挺翘圆润的臀瓣卡在结实紧绷的肌肉上，他甚至能感受到王源微微露出衣服外的球囊的软热。

这个姿势使得白色棉质衣料绷紧，隐隐勾勒出其下线条姣好的鼠跷部，略微鼓胀的茎身将中间的T恤顶出一小部分圆弧形，将那部分濡湿成半透明色，透出淡淡的肉色。

王源蹭了蹭底下紧绷偾张的大腿，手从王俊凯的下腹沿着人鱼线细细描摹他不十分夸张的腹肌纹路，略微冰凉的指尖被滚烫的皮肤吸附着。王俊凯喉头吞咽的声音落在王源耳朵里都性感到极致。

王俊凯掐了把王源的腰窝，让他不得不吃痛地挺直了脊背，流畅的线条从肩头滑到尾椎，惹得王俊凯的手心止不住地上下揉弄他的骨肉，大腿也来回挤蹭王源鼠跷部。等王源粉嫩的阴茎完全勃起从大腿和下体压着的地方难耐弹起，点点嫩红的头部探出白T恤下摆，王俊凯才停下动作拢捏了几把他欲迎还拒的龟头，不一会就弄得整根性器黏糊糊的。王源舒服地低吟。

王俊凯把王源的一条腿挂在臂弯上，王源嗷地叫唤了声。

“王源儿，你别叫……”王俊凯动情的桃花眼扫了一下他，心尖被王源细细软软的薄荷音挠得火烧火燎的。

“疼啊，疼还不能说了么。”王源苦着脸揉了揉自己突然被摧残的大腿韧带。

王俊凯倾身缓缓压近，一只手攀上王源弓在一旁的另一条腿，上下捋了几把王源修长纤瘦的小腿，手掌心里的皮肤紧致而光润，视线里薄薄的肌肉线条柔和，“真漂亮。”王俊凯吻了吻王源的膝盖，说。

王源轻轻踹了一下脚，不让他碰，灼人的火苗从被唇覆着的地方蹿烧至全身。

王俊凯餍足了，才握住王源骨感的脚踝高高拉起，将他的大腿扳低，另一只手揉捏他滑腻的腿根和柔软的小腹，凑在他唇边低语，“宝宝你不是钢铁侠么，怎么哪儿都这么软？”

王俊凯的嗓音带着哑意，低声说着情话最为致命。王源烧得耳根红得滴血，白皙的脖颈、肩头、胸口浮现出情动的绯色。

“不软的地方，你帮我揉么？”王源不服输地挑了下眉，喘着气问他。

王俊凯哼笑，空闲的手立马摸到下身掐了把王源精神奕奕的勃起，惹得他呜咽了一声。手下套弄的动作不停，王俊凯一边温柔细致地舔舐啃咬王源凹陷的肩窝和漂亮的锁骨，直至发疼发红，才用唇舌安慰似的一遍一遍舔过。

沾有唾液的皮肤越发酥麻，王源食指抵在唇上，试图咽下赧人的呻吟，却没想到王俊凯的唇舌下一秒就追了上来。他没有拉下王源的手指，而是顺势在分明的指骨上舔舐，湿热的舌头滑过指缝若隐若现地描摹王源的唇线，然后侵入他的牙关，舌尖点弄着王源湿漉漉的舌苔，迫使王源情不自禁地伸出舌头追着王俊凯的。

王俊凯重重顶了回去，舌尖在他柔软的舌面上摩挲，抵着他的舌根搅动，抽出来连着粘稠的银丝，手指、唇瓣、下巴都被泛滥的唾液浸湿。

王俊凯帮王源擦干净两人的唾液，又涂抹在他高高翘起的阴茎上，指尖顺势滑过两颗满涨的球囊之间的缝隙，抚揉隐秘的入口。或许是精油还残留着，后穴柔软又湿润，略微狭仄。

王俊凯挤了不少的润滑剂，捂热后尽数涂抹在青涩的褶皱处，潮湿与黏腻的不适感让王源蹙起眉头，王俊凯亲着他脸蛋，让他放松。

王俊凯用食指按揉着翕张的括约肌，慢慢探入，打着转放松胶合的壁肉，安抚着。拇指稍稍往外一扯，拉开一道空隙，乘机又挤入一指。两指微微曲着抠弄颤抖不已的肠壁，想要稍稍扩张开，却被纠合的阻力滞缓了动作，紧致的甬道难以容纳更多。

王俊凯一遍一遍吻着王源因为磨人的疼痛而紧皱的眉心，炙热的气息喷薄在耳根，哄他自己抱住双腿，扒开一点臀瓣。

说完这话，王源红着眼角瞪了他一眼，王俊凯嘬了一口他的下唇。王源又羞又恼地去咬他舌头，给王俊凯反咬得在喉咙里呜咽了一声。

“乖。”

王源抿紧唇，双手颤抖着往下。第三根手指终于见缝插针钻入害怕地蜷缩着的穴口，王俊凯尝试性地抽插起来，黏稠的润滑液被磨得发软，在王俊凯指尖勾出情色的银丝来。王源难耐地闭着眼睛，却也没什么无法忍受的痛感。

王源轻轻蹙起眉眼角泛红的模样实在令人心旌摇曳，王俊凯蓦地抽出了手指，王源不明所以地闷哼一声，紧接着感觉到那人硬硕的龟头重重擦过自己的穴肉，直接顶到了前面敞开的球囊。王俊凯在王源黏腻不已的臀缝中狠狠磨蹭，略微凸起的筋络仿佛要擦破后穴脆弱的皮肤。

王源被这暧昧又刺激的触感弄得耳根红透了，半睁着杏眼看王俊凯。王俊凯也是面皮发热，咬着下唇，因为最为敏感的地方与陌生又极为渴望的地方缠绵，桃花眼尾都含着旖旎的情红。

将进未进的感觉既期待又难耐，王源的龟头水润润的，不知道是被自己的前列腺液还是被王俊凯冲击所带来的润滑液所濡湿的。情欲稍稍缓和后，王俊凯才扶着自己的性器挤着穴口那一圈薄肉来回碾压，黏腻的前列腺液也将臀缝弄得湿滑，甚至泛着亮泽粉嫩的水光。

“从后面比较不会受伤，但我想看着你。”感受到穴肉急不可耐地缩张，王俊凯腰部一沉，用龟头缓慢地破开紧致的括约肌。王源整个身子剧烈颤抖起来，不知是害怕还是紧张，止不住地发抖，胡乱抓着被褥的指节泛白。王俊凯退出来，覆上王源蜷缩的手心，语气透露着焦急的担忧，却又温柔耐心，“宝宝，别怕。”

那人情欲浸泡过的嗓音越发磨人，王源听得半边身子都酥软了。他伸直手臂，王俊凯下一秒便将他拥进了怀里。

王源委屈地撇撇嘴角，“你别管我，你继续。”王俊凯被气笑了，捏了捏他没二两肉的臀尖，“还能刚呢？”

王源软趴趴地摇了摇头，把脑袋埋进王俊凯的肩窝，不作声。王俊凯往下退了点，吮吸上他白腻的胸口，虎牙衔咬着一旁圆润微鼓的乳尖，间或用高挺的鼻尖轻轻刮蹭。王源手指插进王俊凯黑色的发丝中，深吸了几口气，染了欲念的薄荷音颤颤巍巍的。

“俊凯。”

王俊凯应了一声，吻了吻他潮红的脸蛋，窄腰一挺，蓦地用硬挺的阴茎破开了软肉，茎体一点一点锲入内壁，又重又稳。壁肉柔软地推拒着，箍得王俊凯有些难耐，插入一半后便毫不留情地重重一顶。王源被王俊凯的动作弄得长长呻吟了一声，含情的杏眸间瞬间盈满生理性泪水，只觉得后穴饱涨酸涩，烫得他忍不住挣扎。

律动放得很轻缓，王俊凯只是用根部小幅度磨着穴口，手指耐心地抚摸发颤微肿的褶皱，带来丝丝刺痛，王源咬牙忍了会，却被浅尝辄止的触碰挑起了更深的情欲，发出愉悦的鼻音。

王俊凯稍稍托起王源的腰，王源被迫抬高了一点臀部，绷紧的大腿夹着王俊凯，有一下没有下地蹭着。察觉到交合处逐渐默契，几次浅浅的抽送之后，经不住整根拔出再全部顶弄，次次深入到钝痛却愉悦。王源软软地发出断断续续的音节，半晌才抬起手背捂住嘴，压抑呻吟。

白嫩的腿根被王俊凯沉甸甸的囊袋撞击得通红，抽插间被挤出的前列腺液混杂着润滑剂被敲撞成浓浓的白沫，从交合处往下流淌。

在饱满圆润的龟头捣弄到接近前列腺位置的嫩肉时，王源蓦地溢出夹杂一丝哭意的呻吟，紧热的肠壁将茎身纠缠得密不透隙。王俊凯被突如其来的快感弄得蹙起眉，呼吸都紊乱了，咬着臼齿，下体沉重又缓慢地结合再分离，分毫不差地撞上脆弱的前列腺处，原本就收缩不已的穴道缠得更紧，把滚烫的阴茎裹得密不透风。

茎身被柔软湿滑的嫩肉细细啜咬着，王俊凯微张的唇偶尔逸出短促的低吟，这副模样落到王源模糊的视线里，胸腔的跳动狂乱不已，随着王俊凯不知何时变得深重的攻势，沉迷地闭上眼睛。硬物微鼓的筋脉紧紧嵌在壁肉里蹭动，偶尔狠撞几下，王源眼角都沁出泪来，唇齿间溢出受不了地呻吟。

“啊…不要……”

王俊凯挑了挑眉，舌头扫刮过一圈王源湿漉漉的上颚才沉着嗓子开口。

“不要……？”

王源湿着眼睛看他，被快感逼得微弱地摇头。

“那……要不要哥哥？”王俊凯凑在他耳根一字一顿吐息。

王俊凯脸侧的一滴汗滴在了王源身上，仿佛能灼伤人的热度。王源舔了下干燥的唇，声音喑哑，“哥哥，慢点。”

王俊凯本就被夹得出了一层薄汗，听到王源软软的撒娇，深深埋在他体内的阴茎更随着呼吸剧烈起伏，王俊凯无法克制地重重顶入，像渴求空气般渴求与王源交融，一次比一次深，奖励性地回回戳弄到敏感的前列腺处。

王源张着嘴拼命喘气，一向清亮的眼睛里尽是涣散和情欲的光。王俊凯灼热的温度快要把他的体内烫化了，嫩肉被胀到极限的茎身碾磨摩擦，酥麻感在小腹处汇聚，整个人像飘在云端，忽上忽下。  
湿淋淋的肠壁持续痉挛，被浸湿的阴茎膨胀一圈，将纠紧的穴肉撑开到极致，充满攻击性的龟头微微跳动着。

王源大张的腿部肌肉颤抖着，脑海被麻痹了几秒，嫩红的龟头喷出稀薄的白浊。王俊凯减慢速度抽插让王源伴随着高潮享受余韵，几下之后稍稍错开抵着红肿的边缘射了出来，仍然有一些精液灌入了闭合不及的穴口浅处。

王源殷红的嘴唇微微张开，带着湿意的睫毛如雾凇，脸上还有未褪的酡红，鼻息仍旧甜腻得醉人，被汗液浸湿的鬓发软趴趴地黏在脸颊上。王俊凯压在王源身上，亲昵地蹭着他的脸颊和脖颈，王源缓了缓，吻上了王俊凯的脸侧，用柔软的唇帮他擦干从鬓角滚落下喉头滴到锁骨的汗滴。

两人辗转间唇瓣相挨，喁喁私语。亲来亲去的后果就是再度情难自禁，本来软趴趴搭在王源腿根的性器，又渐渐硬了起来，在腿间缓缓蹭动。

王源嘟着嘴抱怨了一声好累，却翻身搂住了王俊凯的脖子，啃他的下巴。王俊凯扶了一下他的腰，放平腹部，让王源稳稳当当跨坐在自己身上。

茎身还是水淋淋的，从体内带出来的未干的白液将干未干，轻而易举地撑开了仍然湿滑的后穴，然后腰一挺深深戳刺了进去，微微红肿的穴肉像实棉一样柔软。王源被顶得一个激颤，喉头扯出一丝破碎的欢吟，撑在王俊凯腹肌上的手也松了力气，干脆俯在王俊凯的胸口喘息适应。

王俊凯搂住王源的肩头坐起，这个姿势让阴茎顶进了未到达过的深处，紧紧黏合的地方让抽出和插入都变得艰难，但王俊凯每次都是狠狠一撞。王源在橘黄的灯光下皮肤如同镀了一层朦胧的白光，泪珠从一边眼角滑下，微微蹙起眉却抿紧唇，这副模样看得王俊凯下体一紧，将人搂在怀里，揽住腰往下摁，下身却大力往上挺动，根部都完全插进了穴肉里。

性器被柔韧炽热的黏膜紧紧包裹着，欲迎还拒的软肉实实挤压，王俊凯脸上浮现压抑的绯红，偶尔溢出低低的喘息。王源被重重撞到前列腺处，酥爽发麻的快感电流般沿着他的腿根向小腹传递，原本半跪着的双腿已经无力地垂在两侧，全身重量都压在与王俊凯的交合处，被进入得又深又凶。

王源喉间挤出颤颤的音节，受不了地向王俊凯讨饶，去亲他薄汗的额角、发红的脸皮，然后咬着他的唇角喘息，“嗯……不要…那么深……”

王俊凯嘬了一口送到嘴边湿润的下唇，手掌从握着王源的脖颈顺着脊椎滑下，稳稳托住王源的臀瓣，放缓节奏。

王源硬翘的阴茎直挺挺戳在王俊凯结实的腹部，龟头渗出不少透明的前列腺液，王源的手忙于扶着王俊凯的手臂，急于发泄的欲望让他蹭着阴茎向王俊凯求助。

“你自己弄，嗯？”王俊凯错开王源湿漉漉的视线，手下带点坏劲地摸过他被擦得略微红热的穴口外侧，示意自己没有手帮忙了。

王源嘀咕了声，稳住身体就抚弄上自己的茎身，敏感的地方在王俊凯的随着呼吸和动作起伏的肌肤上摩擦，王源无意识地捏住龟头在王俊凯腹部揉压，强烈的快感让他不自觉收紧后穴，内里纠着茎体一阵痉挛。

王俊凯皱了皱眉，耳廓通红，托着臀尖的手不知不觉换了个位置，按着王源的大腿根将他往下重重压去，动作带着失控的力度，连接处捣鼓出的水声愈发黏腻浓稠。

……

情欲终于偃旗息鼓，心上得到莫大的餍足。细致清理过后，两人才手缠手腿搭腿，沉沉睡去。

 

—END—


End file.
